militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Mounted Division
The 2nd Mounted Division was a yeomanry (Territorial Army cavalry) division that served in the First World War. At the outbreak of war it was assigned to defence of the Norfolk coast. In March 1915 it formed a second-line duplicate of itself, the 2/2nd Mounted Division. Leaving the 2/2nd on coastal defence, it then fought at Gallipoli from April to December 1915, under the command of Major General William Peyton, before being disbanded in January 1916. A different 2nd Mounted Division, was formed in Egypt in 1918 from the Indian elements of the 5th Cavalry Division in France, but then renumbered as the 5th Cavalry Division, served in Palestine and was a part of the Palestine Occupation Force. Formation Initial composition ; 1st South Midland Mounted Brigade (later 1st (1st South Midland) Mounted Brigade): *1/1st Royal Gloucestershire Hussars *1/1st Warwickshire Yeomanry *1/1st Queen's Own Worcestershire Hussars In January 1916 the brigade was renamed the 5th Mounted Brigade and moved to the Imperial Mounted Division. ; 2nd South Midland Mounted Brigade (later 2nd (2nd South Midland) Mounted Brigade): *1/1st Berkshire Yeomanry *1/1st Royal Buckinghamshire Yeomanry *1/1st Queen's Own Dorset Yeomanry In January 1916 the brigade was renamed the 6th Mounted Brigade and moved to the Imperial Mounted Division. ; Nottinghamshire and Derbyshire Mounted Brigade (later 3rd (Nottinghamshire and Derbyshire) Mounted Brigade): *1/1st Nottinghamshire Yeomanry (Sherwood Rangers) *1/1st Nottinghamshire Yeomanry (South Nottinghamshire Hussars) *1/1st Derbyshire Yeomanry *1/1st Nottinghamshire Battery RHA (left in April 1915 for Imperial Mounted Division) In January 1916 the brigade was renamed the 7th Mounted Brigade and was moved to Salonika as an independent unit. ; London Mounted Brigade (later 4th (London) Mounted Brigade): *1/1st City of London Yeomanry *1/1st County of London Yeomanry *1/3rd County of London Yeomanry In January 1916 the brigade was renamed the 8th Mounted Brigade and moved to the Yeomanry Mounted Division. ; Yeomanry Mounted Brigade (designated 5th Mounted Brigade while attached to the division): *1/1st Hertfordshire Yeomanry *1/2nd County of London Yeomanry In December 1915 the brigade left the 2nd Mounted Division and had been broken up by March 1916. Later composition Due to losses during the Battle of Scimitar Hill and wastage during August 1915, the 2nd Mounted Division had to be reorganised. On 4 September 1915, the 1st and 2nd Composite Mounted Brigade were formed, and the Scottish Horse and Highland Mounted Brigades joined. ; 1st Composite Mounted Brigade *1st South Midland Regiment (Warkwickshire, Gloucestershire and Worcestershire Yeomanry) *2nd South Midland Regiment (Buckinghamshire, Dorset and Berkshire Yeomanry) *5th Yeomanry Regiment (Hertfordshire and 2nd County of London Yeomanry) Component units were reformed after withdrawing from Gallipoli. ; 2nd Composite Mounted Brigade *3rd Nottinghamshire and Derbyshire Regiment (Sherwood Rangers, South Notts Hussars and Derbyshire Yeomanry) *4th London Regiment (1st County of London, City of London and 3rd County of London Yeomanry) Component units were reformed after withdrawing from Gallipoli. ; Scottish Horse Mounted Brigade : *1/1st Scottish Horse *1/2nd Scottish Horse *1/3rd Scottish Horse The brigade joined the division at Suvla in September 1915 and was then merged with the 1st Dismounted Brigade in February 1916. ;Highland Mounted Brigade: *Fife and Forfar Yeomanry *1st Lovat Scouts *2nd Lovat Scouts The brigade joined the division at Suvla in September 1915 and was then merged with the 2nd Dismounted Brigade in February 1916. Unit history Attacks across the salt lake at Suvla to capture and lose Scimitar Hill for the final time. Battles *Battle of Gallipoli *Battle of Sari Bair *Battle of Scimitar Hill See also *List of British divisions in WWI External links *The British Army in the Great War: The 2nd Mounted Division 2 2 Category:Military units and formations established in 1914 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1916 Category:1914 establishments in the United Kingdom